Memories
by Mander08
Summary: ‘The fear will destroy you… no matter what you do… you can’t hide from it.’ The fear of the past of one ranger could destroy them all. R&R please Merrick? you will soon find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Force or any other Power Ranger seasons.

A/N: Ok well here's another story and this time it's not about Jason. It's about Merrick, who is another one of my favorite characters and one of my imaginary friends. Ok I actually thought of this in less than a day…. which I'm so excited about because as I said before it takes me forever to come up with a story line. Anyways I hope you like this story…. Please review.

Chapter 1

'_Where am I … How did I get here,'_ Merrick thought as he stood in an open field._ 'This place it looks so fami-… wait… I know this place… but… oh can this be? I can't be here… this is where it happened.' H_e looked around at all the people picking grain and putting it in their baskets. He watched as little kids chased each other through the paths in the field.

"Merrick," said a soft voice.

Merrick turned to see where the voice came from but when he turned around no one was there.

"Merrick," the voice said again, only this time a little louder.

Once again Merrick turned around to see where the voice was coming from but this time he saw someone. He saw a man standing next to a little boy yelling at him. The man turned to Merrick and glared at him. Merrick's eyes went wide with fear.

"Merrick," the voice said again, "Merrick, are you ok?"

"What," Merrick said almost falling out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Are you ok?" Alyssa asked him.

"I'm fine… I was just-," Merrick stopped when he noticed that the rest of the rangers were staring at him, with confused looks on their faces. "What? What did I do?"

"Merrick, did you hear anything I said?" Princess Shayla asked.

"Of course princess," Merrick quickly lied.

"If you were listening," The blue shark wild force ranger, Max, said. "What did just say?"

Merrick looked at him, then to Princess Shayla with apologetic eyes, and then to the ground.

'_The truth is you weren't listening,_' said a deep voice. Merrick looked up from the ground and stared at the other rangers.

"What did you just say?" Merrick asked staring the others.

"We didn't say anything Merrick. What's wrong?" Princess Shayla asked with worry.

'_You were too caught up in your own daydreams to even care about what your princess had to say. Just like you did all those years ago.'_

"No," Merrick said in a whisper.

"Merrick, are you ok?" Princess Shayla asked again.

Merrick didn't answer, he that far away look on his face again. Once again Merrick was standing in the middle of the field, but this time no one was there. It was dark out, dark enough for a normal human not being able to see where they were stepping, but Merrick could see almost everything. He began to walk, and he came to a road and turned right. Not even thinking of where he was going he walked down the road into the town. There were dirty, run down houses on both sides of the street. As he continued walking he saw an old restaurant with a sign hanging on top of the door. He could see a light in the distance; walking towards it he realized it wasn't just one light. It looked as if a thousand lights were on in the same place, and it looked like a palace. He walked towards the gates as a boy entered them. Merrick followed the boy inside, also realizing that the guard had not seen him. He followed the boy to an old run down house inside the palace walls. He never entered the house but just stared through the window. There was a woman there with a girl about the same height as the boy. Just then he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around only to see another man walking towards the house, he entered the door. Merrick turned back to the window as the oldest man walked towards the younger. The man started to yell at the boy as Merrick started to hear someone calling his name mixed with the whispering.

"Merrick."

'_You know what's happening Merrick… you can't hides from it… you know that…. It will always be there… the fear will eat you alive.'_

"Come on Merrick snap out of it."

Taylor was over by Merrick watching as Princess Shayla shook him. When Merrick finally came to his face had fear written all over it. He looked at the princess with fear in his eyes as the whispering started again.

'_The fear will destroy you… no matter what you do… you can't hide from it.' _

A/N: Ok so what did you think was it good please review my story... I love reviews... they keep me writing. So please review. Thank. -me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank all the people who read my first chapter. Sorry for it taking me so long to update I was at my fathers and he doesn't have the internet. Well anyways… on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Merrick, are you sure you're ok?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just… I just need to be alone… I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Merrick, I don't think you should go-," Princess Shayla started to say but Merrick just ignored her and walked away.

Merrick's POV

'_Why is this happening? Am I still being punished for all the wrong I did as Zen-Aku?'_

'_You'll never be able to redeem yourself, Merrick. Nothing you do will make up for what you did.'_

I stopped dead in my tracks as that voice whispered to me again.

'_You can't redeem yourself and you don't trust the people who consider you their friend. Seems to me you don't belong here. You never belonged, not even back then, you were always alone and when you weren't you were always being-'_

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled in fury.

"Merrick," a soft came from behind me as I turned around to face the speaker. "Who are you talking to?"

"My Princess," I said as I looked into her sparkling eyes. "What are you doing out here this late? It's dangerous out, especially for you."

"Merrick, as long as I'm with you nothing can harm me. You will protect me from all harm like always. Please Merrick tell me what's wrong."

"My heart aches to tell you Princess," I said as I walked closer up to her. I held her body close to mine. 'How I've longed for her to be near me. I was always with her no matter, protecting her from all the evil around us. But then the evil spirit of Zen-Aku took over me, and I couldn't protect her.'

"Merrick," she said, looking in my eyes, I tried to turn away, but her hand went to my face keeping me from turning away. I closed my eyes not wanting her to see the fear that I was hiding from her. I felt her lips against mine and all I wanted was to be close to her forever, but she pulled away as I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Please Merrick, tell me what's wrong."

"Shayla I want to but –"

"But what Merrick, what's so difficult about it. We always used to tell each other things. I told you things I didn't want anybody else to know. Why can't you tell me this, please Merrick, I'm begging you, tell me what's wrong."

I remained silent as the wind blew. 'How do I tell her when I don't understand what's wrong.' I heard my Princess sigh as she began to talk.

"Merrick, remember what I told all those years ago?"

"Every word," I said smiling at her.

"Merrick that's not what I mean," She said sounding a little annoyed. "I told you that you-"

"I know what you mean Shayla," I snapped at her. She looked hurt, she wasn't expecting that. "You told me that I could tell you anything and you wouldn't tell and believe me I want to tell you."

_'But you can't Merrick. You remember what happened the last time you trusted someone. They turned their back on you, they didn't respect you. Your Princess said she would never tell a soul about your little secret, but the truth is she did. You never knew this, but, your Princess isn't as trustworthy as she seems.'_

"What are you talking about?" I said in a whisper.

"Merrick, who are you talking to?"

_'You told her your darkest fear, and she promised to keep it secret, but she never did, and because of that someone you loved got hurt. It's your fault that she died, if you never told your beloved Princess Shayla, she would still be alive.'_

"Merrick, please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP IT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled at her, her face was in sheer terror. She had never heard me yell at her before. I looked at the person who had stood beside me no matter what and I saw her start to cry.

"You want me to leave you alone," She said, her voice starting to break. "FINE!" She turned around and started to walk away.

"SHAYLA," I called for her over and over, but she never turned around. I fell to my knees wishing I could take what I said back, but I couldn't. It was said and I regretted saying it. "I'm sorry Shayla."

'_Don't be sorry Merrick; she deserved it after all she did to you. She betrayed you Merrick she made you a promise and she broke it.'_

"Leave me alone!"

'_But it's not as bad as what you did. You betrayed the person who protected you. You're the reason she's dead.'_

"_No," I said my voice breaking._

_Dark clouds covered up the moon as rain started pouring down on me, thunder booming overhead, lighting striking everywhere._

'_You're the reason you sister is dead!"_

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think did you like it? Bet you weren't expecting that were you, and if you were, all I have to say is: Damn you're good because I just came up with it at the very end. Well please review. Till next time 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power rangers…. Although I do wish I owned some of them but I don't so I just have to deal.

A/N: Ok I hope you liked my last chapter. I only got 2 reviews for this story though and they are from the same person so thank you Darkyami7. Ok I was watching the new episode for S.P.D last night and I was fairly happy even though it's the second to last episode,sniff, I saw a freaking commercial for 'Mystic Force' I freaked out. I mean come on Power Rangers and Magic. That and they also brought back Amy Jo Johnson, which is kinda cool, I guess, but the stupid thing is we all know her as Kimberly, the original pink ranger. She's not the pink ranger in 'Mystic force', she's the white. They also have two really hot guys in it. Which will be the only reason why I like it. Ok, so the show will probably grow on me just like S.P.D did but they are not supposed to have magical powers. I also think that if they are going to get Amy Jo Johnson back, they need to bring back Austin St.John, the original red ranger Jason, and Walter Jones, the original black ranger Zack. OK I will get on with my story, so if you read all this thank you for putting up with my complaining, now to continue with the story. One tip when reading this chapter: It starts to get a little confusing so read very carefully.

* * *

Chapter 3

Shayla's POV

'_How could he say those things to me? I don't even want to see him or talk to him ever. Ok maybe not forever but I can't believe him, I was only trying to help him.'_ Tears slowly started to make there way down my face, or was that the rain that had started a few moments after I left him. _'I shouldn't have left him their alone. He needs somebody to be with him. No Shayla it was not your choice to leave, he told you to leave.'_ I heard a sound from behind me and I stopped, scared to turn around and face the person who was trying to sneak up on me. My heart raced, I closed my eyes wishing that I never left Merrick. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I tried to remember what Merrick had taught me, but it had been so many years since I have had to defend myself. I tried to grab whosever hand was on my shoulder, but when I reached up to grab the hand there was nothing there, nothing but my shoulder. I was alone once again, but I still scared. The wind picked up as did the rain, lighting struck more and more every second, the thunder was becoming louder. It felt as if my heart was connected to the thunder, because it was beating so loud. I continued to walk down the path, still nervous that someone was going to jump out at me. _'I'm being silly, I'm on the animarium, nothing bad can happen to me.'_ I bumped into something and fell to the ground. I felt something try to grab a hold of me and I screamed and tried to fight back.

"Princess…Princess, its ok it's only me."

"Cole," I said as the lighting struck and lit up his face with light.

"Princess, you soaked," Cole took of his jacket and put it on me. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was looking for Merrick?" I said almost shivering; I saw the concern on his face. "I know, I shouldn't have gone out to look for him alone, but I was-"

"I know you're worried about him," Cole looked around them. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He told me to-," I stopped and looked up at Cole.

"What?"

"Can we go back to the animarium and get warmed up," I looked into his eyes and sighed. "Don't worry I will tell you guys what happened."

Cole nodded as he and I walked down the path to the animarium.

5 minutes later

Merrick's POV

I stood behind a rock, making sure that none of the other rangers could see me. I really didn't feel like dealing with the others rangers, especially after the way I treated Shayla.

"Princess Shayla, Cole, you guys are alright." I saw Alyssa walk over to them and embrace them both in a hug.

"Yeah we heard someone scream, and we thought something bad happened," Taylor said following Alyssa over to Cole and Princess Shayla and also giving them both hugs.

'_Why do girls always have to hug each other, and did I just see Taylor show emotion. Wow, she really does have a heart, I never knew.'_

"Princess Shayla, were have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere."

'_Ah, the flower boy finally speaks, and hear I thought he couldn't talk.' _Man that voice is getting really annoying, if only I knew who it was, I would hit him really hard in the face.

"I was out looking for Merrick."

'_My Princess' voice so soft that I could barely hear her. How I hated hurting her like I did, but she wouldn't leave it alone. I had to do something, I didn't want to hurt her but I did.'_

"Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Is he ok?"

'_Since when did she start caring about my well being?'_

"No he's not fine when I found him he-" her voice choked.

_'Shayla don't tell them. Please don't betray me again.'_

"He was yelling."

"Yelling? At what?"

"That's the point, when I got there; there was no one there except him and me."

'Damn it Shayla."

'_She never could keep her mouth shut, could she?'_

'_Shut up,' _I thought as I walked away from where the rangers were talking to my Princess.

'_Merrick._'

'_What the hell. That's not the usual voice. That sounds like a girl, but the girls don't know I'm here, and even if they did I don't think they would talk to me after what I did.'_

'_Merrick, please, help me, I'm scared.'_

"Who are you?"

'_Merrick,'_ the voice said again only this time it sounded closer. The scenery changed form the animarium to the top of a hill above a corn field. I turned around, only to see a girl about my height, wearing a long gray dress, her long hair was a mixture or dark brown, which was an almost black, and white streaks were in it. Her face was tan like she was always outside. She started to walk closer to me when I noticed her eyes. They were a beautiful green color, but for some odd reason those eyes seemed to remind me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.

'_Merrick, help me, please.'_

I saw that boy standing there on the hill looking at the girl asking her what's wrong.

'_He's after me again, please Merrick, help me.'_

"_VITALINE,"_A voice came booming through the air, as the boy grabbed Vitaline's arm and dragged her into the forest.

'_That boy… he has the same name as- Oh god… that boy is me! No this isn't happening, I'm imagining this all. This can't be real; it can't, because Vitaline is dead.'_ The scenery changed back to the animarium, as I fell to my hands and knees. "How- why- why do I have to go through this again.'

'_What's the matter Merrick can't stand to see your sister die because of you?'_

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

_'Its payback, you're promised your sister you would protect her and keep her secret from the world, but you didn't. You betrayed her, you let her die.'_

"No.'

'_Once you started protecting you Princess, you betrayed your sister's trust, you didn't protect her, you're the reason Vitaline is dead.'_

"NOOOOO!' I had to yell I couldn't take it, the voice was right, I killed her, I didn't protect her, I betrayed her trust.

* * *

A/N: Well what's you think… I know it got a little confusing at the end but it was good right. Please review. Thanks again to Darkyami7 for reviewing my story. Hopefully I will be able to thank more of you when you review my story! Till next time .

-me


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so what did you think of my last chapter. If you read my a/n from chapter 3, thank you for putting up with my complaining. I'm almost completely over the fact the SPD is ending… and I've come to a point were I'm actually going to enjoy Mystic Force. Ok… I won't keep you guys like I did last time so… on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Merrick's POV

It was morning now, the ground was covered in a thick fog, it was still a little dark out, I had no idea what time it was. All I could think about was my sister, how I wasn't there to protect her. I was too caught up in the love I had for Princess Shayla. When I walked into the animarium, everyone just looked at me.

"Merrick," Alyssa said, "We have you been?"

I walked over to Shayla and stared at her.

"Princess, can I talk to you?" I didn't even bother answering Alyssa's question, I only wanted to be with Shayla, no I didn't want, I needed to be with her. I can't stand to have her be mad at me.

She nodded and I led her onto a path, away from the others. I looked back to make sure no one had followed us. I looked into her big, brown eyes, she looked like she didn't want to be here, and I felt responsible.

"Princess, there's something I need to tell you."

"What now you want to talk. Merrick, you told me to leave you alone, and I did what more do you wan-". I grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes again.

"Princess, I'm sorry," god I felt like crying, "I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I should never have said those things. I'm so sorry."

Princess Shayla's POV

I placed a finger to his lips and told him everything would be ok.

"Merrick, I know you don't want me to talk about it, but please tell me what's wrong."

He walked over to a rock and sat down; he placed his head in his hands.

'_Look at him, he looks so alone. I've never seen him like this, except when his sister died. That's it… it has to be, but that was 3,000 years ago.'_

Merrick's POV

'_God what do I say… how do I tell her… how do I tell I don't love her.'_

"Merrick," I heard her start talking as she walked over to me. "I know what this is about."

"You do," I asked her.

"Yes I do," her face seems sympathetic. "It's about your sister's death. Merrick it's ok to let people know your-"

"No that's not it," I looked at her puzzled expression.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ummmm, Shayla I don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me Merrick."

"I…I don't," Damn this is harder than I thought it would be.

"You don't?"

"I don't … I found someone else."

"What?"

'Oh come on, I can't be any clearer than that.'

"I don't love you anymore," she stared at me in shear shock. "Look Shayla, I'm sorry but I found someone new."

"After all we've been through… who is she?"

"What?"

"What is the girl's name?"

"Ummm…. Yeah see… uhhh… it's not-"

"Oh god it's a guy."

"Yeah."

"Who?"

I looked up just in time to see someone standing there in the open. She followed my gaze to were I was standing, and smiling.

"Cole!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe sorry I had to stop it there; it was a good place to end. Was it good? Bet you weren't expecting that were you? Till next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank Vamp468 for reviewing my story, and thank you for the ideas. Ok I hoped you guys liked my last chapter, did I surprise you guys at the end or what. Ok I kind of make Merrick sound like a pansy in this chapter but he has an excuse. Ok not back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Merrick's POV

"Cole?" She sounded upset and she stared at him as if she were going to attack him, like some wild cat that's looking for its prey.

"Hey," He was now wearing a red tank top, which clung to him, like he had just come out of water.

"When did you guys start to… have…feelings for each other?" She asked looking at Cole but Cole was staring at me with his brown eyes.

'_What is it with me and people with brown eyes? They are all I go after, oh that sounded bad, I've only dated two. Get a hold of yourself Merrick, who cares about the eyes, look at his body.' _

"Merrick," I looked up to see Cole still staring at me, "you want to help me out here, or do you want me to continuing answering all of questions."

"Oh sorry, what was the question," I asked Shayla but I couldn't keep my eyes off Cole.

"How long have you guys had feelings for each other?"

"About three weeks give or take."

"You've been keeping this for three weeks; you've been dating him for three weeks!"

"Shayla what's the big deal?"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL! I tell you what the big deal is," She walked closer to me with a look on her face that I had never seen before. "For three weeks I believed that you loved me."

"Shayla, look I'm sorry but I've loved for so long, I've just grown apart from you."

"But you've grown closer to Cole?"

"I understand what he's gone through Princess," I looked over to Cole, who had finally spoken up. "I understand all the pain he has gone through, all the loss he has endured."

"You understand him, tell me something Cole, has he told you about what happened to his sister, how she died?"

"Shayla, don't," I looked at her, hoping that she wouldn't tell him.

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't need to know Shayla," I said looking over at Cole.

"Tell him Merrick, tell how your sister died."

I looked at Cole, and then to the ground as I told him what happened all those years ago.

"It happened on a sunny day as me and my sister walked down the path to our house. We were talking about her new job working in the fields picking grain for the owner. I told her I was training to become a knight, to protect the Princess. When we got to the house, our mother greeted us and asked Vitaline if she would help make the dinner. My father was now a retired guard, he used to serve the King and Queen, helping protect their palace from all harm. My father had gotten a temper ever since he retired; he had seen many people die on the battle field. Somehow I felt sorry for him, but I knew if I told him that I would get hit. My father was always abusive, when we were younger; if we ever got in trouble my father would hit us over and over. I learned to escape punishment by hiding it from him, but when my sister would get in trouble she got it worse. I always tried to take the blame off her; I never wanted her to get hurt." I stopped my voice breaking up as tears started to make their way down my face. I saw him walk over and sit down next to me, placing his arm on my shoulders. He pulled me close to him and I let him embrace me.

"It's ok Merrick," He told me quietly, his voice was deep and loving. "You don't have to tell me the rest; I understand why you didn't tell me."

* * *

Cole's POV

I let him cry in my arms for as long as he needed._ 'Why would she make him relive that? God how do I help him get through this? I keep telling him it's ok but the truth is he's reliving his sisters death it shouldn't be ok. I love him so much but I don't know how I can help him.' _I had told Shayla to leave us, she didn't want to but I wouldn't stop glaring at her until she left. Once she was gone Merrick looked up at me, his once greenish/gray eyes were no longer that color, they looked darker. I kissed him on the lips and waited for him to kiss me back. He pulled away and stood up, I followed his every move. I followed him down a path to a cave, it was a big cave and wasn't dark like most caves. It was lit by a small light coming from the top of the cave. I watched as Merrick walked over to the fire pit and lit it. I walked over to him and kissed him again, we pulled apart for only a few seconds, I took of his shirt and he took off mine.

"To bad we don't have any whip cream," Merrick looked up at me with a smile and I kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's the end of the 5th chapter, what did you think. Was it good? I just had to add the whip cream in there and yes I do realize that Merrick has his own place on Earth but I didn't feel like bringing them down to Earth so they found a cave instead. Till next time. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok come on guys please review my story I've only got three and I thank them again, but please review I love reviews, you can give me ideas for my story if you want and I will try and write them into the story. Once again I make Merrick sound like a panzy but he has a reason. Ok anyways … on with chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6

_There was yelling, he looked up from the ground and saw fire. He stood quickly and grabbed the Princess's arm._

"_Get inside the palace quick." _

"What's happening?"

"Get inside now; don't come out until I get you."

He looked at her as she nodded her head and went inside. He ran off following the people towards the fire. He ran down the street weaving in and out of the crowd of people. When he reached the fire, people turned to look at him.

"_That's him… that's the one who lives here." _

He could hear the whispering all around him, as he walked closer to the fire. His face widened in horror as he saw the house covered in flames.

"_NOOO!"_

_He tried to get to the house but was held back by a group of men. He tried to free himself from their grip but they only held onto him tighter._

"_VITALINE!"_

_His voice rose trying to get through the sounds of women screaming, the children crying, and the men who held him back telling him he has to calm down. People kept throwing water on flames, as it continued to destroy the house. One hour later, they had finally managed to water down the flames enough, for one person to go in and see if anything or anyone had survived. A man came out of the house and walked over to Merrick; he placed his hand on his shoulder and didn't say anything. Merrick looked past the man, tears forming in his eyes, as they brought out the remains of his dead sister. Merrick looked at her closely and noticed something was sticking out of her stomach, as his eyes widened with horror._

Merrick's POV

"NO!" I yelled as I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Merrick," Cole said as he sat up beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Merrick," Cole said, when I didn't answer. "Merrick, are you ok?"

I rested my head in my hands, I could tell Cole was looking at me, his face with that worried look on it.

"Merri-"

"What," I snapped, looking up at him. "Sorry, I just had a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I said, barely able to get the words out, I looked up at Cole; I could feel the tears stinging my face.

Cole knew something was wrong and I felt him take me into his arms, and once again he let me cry in his arms. I could hear his steady breaths, as I continued to cry.

'_Why is this happening to me?'_

'_Merrick.'_

I pulled away from Cole and looked around.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Please tell me you just called my name."

"I haven't said anything."

I reached for my pants and put them on; I stood up and started walking towards the front of the cave. Once again it was pouring rain out; the sky was dark gray, thunder and lighting every few minutes.

'_Merrick'_

"Who's there?" I yelled into the dark sky as thunder boomed.

'_You never were that bright were you Merrick.'_

"What are you talking about? What do you want from me?"

'Revenge'

"Revenge… for what? What did I do to you? I don't even know you."

'_Oh but you do.'_

"Then who are you?" I heard laughing behind me, I turned as I was hit and sent flying over to a rock. I looked up from where I lied on the ground; he stood there crouching down next to me.

"Vitaline told you something a few hours before she died, she asked you not to tell but you did, you knew it was a death sentence for her."

"What are y-," his hand wrapped around my throat.

"Shut up and listen Merrick," I could barely breathe as his hand tightened around my throat. "She told you she was pregnant, she wasn't married which you knew was wrong. Especially in your family, your father ended up finding out about it."

"I never told him," I said through gritted teeth.

"No you told your princess and one of the guards over heard you, and that guard just happened to be close to your father and he told him. It's your fault that your sister is dead, if you hadn't told the princess your sister would have lived."

"Who are you? How do you know all this?"

"How do I know… I know because I was the father of that child, and the brother of the guard. I am seeking revenge for your sister, and I'll start by killing the one you love so dearly," he let go of my throat and disappeared.

"Cole," I got up and ran as fast as I could to the cave hoping I would make it in time.

* * *

A/N: Ok there's only 2 or 3 chapters left of this story, so please review it. Till next time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: OK I know I already put this on one chapter but I just wanted to remind everyone that I do not own Power Rangers. Although I wish I did.

A/N: Ok I…. Wow I just realized that I normally always use "OK" at the beginning of all my authors notes, strange. Anyways, look I hate to beg but will you please review my story, I only have 6 reviews. Ok… there it is again… on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

Merrick's POV

'_Let him be ok… let me get there in time.'_ Tree branches sliced at my face as I ran through the forest. I felt the blood slowly dripping down my face as I ran faster, hoping to make it to Cole in time.

'_You'll never make it Merrick. Just give up. You can't save him, it's too late.'_

The voice was beginning to anger me as I pushed my way through the tangled web of branches and vines.

'_You're not going to make,'_ I wasn't listening; all I knew is that I need to get to Cole. _'He's going to die just like your sister did, painfully.'_

"NO!" My voice rose, as the anger inside me pushed me to my all time limits. I forced my self to run faster than humanly possible. I could barely feel the Earth beneath me as I ran past rocks, rivers, and a lot of trees. 'There it is, there's the cave… I'm going to make it.' I heard voices as I ran up to the cave, someone's screaming in pain.

"COLE!" I yelled for him as soon as I entered. 'Blood, there's blood everywhere… oh god I'm too late.' I ran around the corner to where I left Cole earlier that morning, and there he was looking at me with sad eyes. I started for him but I heard laughing coming from behind him. I stared past Cole as a figure appeared.

"You too late Merrick."

"No! Please don't do this."

"Why not… you killed the love of my life!"

"She was my sister, do you think I wanted her to die… I never wanted that, NEVER."

"You liar, I fit weren't for you your sister would have had her child, and gotten married, but no, you had to tell your pathetic princess everything."

"I know… I know it's my fault… I know I should never have told Princess Shayla. It is my fault Travis, but it's not Cole you want, it's me. If you want to kill someone, kill me!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Travis said as he grabbed Cole from behind. "You see if I kill Cole, you will suffer until you die. If I kill you… that would make Cole suffer, and not you, so I think I will stick with my original plan."

Before I knew what was happening Travis had pulled out a sword.

"You remember this sword don't you Merrick. It's the same sword that was sticking out of your sister when they pulled her out of the fire."

* * *

Regular POV

Merrick's eyes widened in horror as Travis pulled the sword back and plunged it into Cole's back. Merrick ran to Cole as he fell into Merrick's arms. Merrick looked into his brown eyes, as his hand caressed his face.

"Cole, don't leave me… please try and stay awake." Merrick said realizing that he had started to cry.

"Merrick," Cole said his voice weakening by the second. "I may not --understand everything -about you but-- I just want you-- to know how-- much I –lo--ve you." His voice started to break as blood started to come from his mouth.

"Cole, don't you dare leave me."

Merrick shook Cole as he started to close his eyes.

"DAMN IT COLE! STAY AWAKE! PLEASE!" His voice was shaky as he tried to keep Cole awake, but it was too late. Cole's body shuttered once… twice… and then fell still. His heart stopped, as his breath was taken from him by the angel of death. Merrick sat there holding on to the one person who loved him for who he was. Darkness had crept upon him, as he sat rocking Cole's motionless form.

* * *

A/N: Ok… damn it there's that stupid word again. There's only one more chapter left… So please please please review my story. God I hate begging, till next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright… found a new word... sorry… I watched the final episode of SPD on Monday night. I was very sad, Jack left SPD… so they made Sky the new red ranger… and then Bridge became the blue ranger… so now they don't have a green ranger… they totally messed up the whole color scheme. Sorry again, I'm done complaining. This will be the last chapter; hopefully it will tie off any loose ends, and now the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Princess Shayla," Alyssa called as Shayla appeared out of the water.

"What is it Alyssa… is everything alright?"

"Umm, have you seen Cole anywhere? I've looked all around and I can't find him anywhere."

"No the last time I've seen was right after I left Merrick," Princess Shayla looked down at the ground as she recalled two nights ago, when Merrick and Cole had told her that they loved each other.

"Princess are you-," Alyssa started to say but the other rangers came in. "Hey did you find him?"

"We looked over every inch of this place and we still haven't found him. It's like he just disappeared."

"Did you see Merrick?"

"He's missing too," all the rangers looked at each other with a look on their faces that just screamed 'Gee I wonder what their doing!"

"Maybe we should go back out and look for them," Taylor said.

"Don't bother," a voice came up from behind them as they all turned around in shock to see Merrick standing there covered in blood.

"Merrick, what happened," Princess Shayla asked rushing over to Merrick. "And don't you dare tell me nothing." She glared at Merrick as he turned his head away.

"Cole's dead," Merrick said, as the only response he got was from Alyssa.

"How do you know he's dead," Taylor asked. "I mean how do you know."

"I saw it happen," Merrick said looking into Taylor's tearing eyes.

"Who did it?" Princess Shayla said as she made her way over to Alyssa.

"Travis."

"Merrick, that's impossible," Shayla said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah well, apparently it's not, because he's the one who killed Merrick."

"Who's Travis?" The rangers looked from Shayla to Merrick, who was holding back the tears.

"He blames me for my sister's death."

"Why?"

"I don't have time to tell you I need to find Travis."

"Merrick, what are you planning on doing kill him."

"HE KILLED COLE… IM NOT JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!"

"Merrick let us help you we will help you kill-"

"No this is my battle… He killed the man I love and now he will pay," Merrick turned around and walked away.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Max said as the others just stood there with the shock of Cole's death and Merrick admitting his love for him.

Merrick's POV

"TRAVIS!" I've been calling his name for an hour now where the hell is he. "DAMN IT TRAVIS, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"You called," I turned around to see him standing there with my father's sword in his hand, the sword that killed my sister and Cole.

"You'll pay for what you did," I said as I charged at Travis, letting out a warrior yell. I fell to the ground where he once stood, and before I knew it I had a sword at my throat.

"Merrick…Merrick, you never learn. You can't kill what's not there."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't kill me, you can't do anything to me. I'm a ghost."

"If you a ghost then how could you kill Cole?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You're a fool, you can't hurt me, which means I can't hurt you, but I can hurt the ones you love. But you see there's a little twist in there, no matter what you do you can't hurt me because I have no one left on this planet that I love. You on the other hand, did. So you see Merrick, every time you find someone you love, I will come, and I will destroy them with this sword. You will be alone forever; the people you love will be killed. That is you punishment for what you have done to your sister."

"You're right about one thing Travis," I said rolling away form the point of the sword.

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"I will be alone forever because you killed the one person I truly cared about. I have no one left!" I yelled at him as I started to cry, but he only smiled and disappeared. I fell to my knees and screamed as loud as I could.

'_Cole, god I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save you. I wasn't able to get to you in time and because of that you were killed. I'm sorry Cole.'_

_'Stop feeling sorry for yourself Merrick. It wasn't your fault; it was my fate to die. You did everything in your power to try and save me. We will be together once again, you have my word. Merrick, I love you and I always will, I want you to know that.'_

"I love you too Cole," I said as I looked up into the cloudless sky.

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah I know its sappy at the end but was it good. That is the end of Memories I hope you guys enjoyed my story, till next my story, bye byez. 


End file.
